Dan and Deb get a visit from Supernanny
by liverpoolss
Summary: Dan and Deb get help for their kids from Supernanny Jo Frost, this is only a one-shot


**DAN SCOTT-39-DAD-EMT**

**DEB SCOTT-39-MOM-OWNS A DINER AND A BAR**

**NATHAN SCOTT-23-COACHES THE RAVENS AND GYM TEACHER**

**BEN SCOTT-14-8TH GRADE-ANSWERS BACK NO RESPECT**

**LAUREN SCOTT-10-4TH GRADE-EATING HABITS**

**KATIE SCOTT-8-2ND GRADE-SLEEPING HABITS**

**SAMANTHA SCOTT-6-KINDERGRATEN- SWEARS, HITS OUT, SLEEPING HABITS**

**LUCAS SCOTT-4-PRE-K PART TIME EPILEPTIC-NATHAN AND HALEY'S SON**

**HALEY JAMES SCOTT-23-ENGLISH TEACHER, NATHAN'S WIFE  
**  
**(Jo Frost's Taxi)**

''This week I'm in Tree Hill North Carolina, on my way to meet the Scott's. Let's take a look why.'' Jo said as she held her portable DVD player.

**(ON THE DVD)**

_**''Hi we're the Scott family, I'm Deb and I'm 39, and this is my husband Dan also 39.'' Deb said as she and Dan sat on the couch in front of a camera.**_

_**''We have 5 kids. Our oldest Nathan who is 23, Ben who is 14, Lauren who is 10, Katie who is 8 and the baby of our family Samantha who is 6.'' Dan said as they went through all the kids.**_

_**The clips showing on the family DVD show, Ben answering back to Deb when asked to do his chores, Lauren not eating what she is giving for her lunch and throwing a tantrum and screaming that she wants grilled cheese sandwiches. Samantha swearing and hitting out at people and Katie and Samantha fighting bedtime and finally sleeping in Dan and Deb's bed.**_

_**''I work as an EMT and work 12-hour shifts. My shifts could be longer if we're needed longer. Meaning Deb is here with all the kids.'' Dan said.**_

_**''I own a diner and a bar, but mostly I am needed to look after our 4 year old grandson Lucas who is epileptic and is only in Pre-k part time and sometimes doesn't go in if he's sick that morning.'' Deb said as it showed another clip of Lucas sitting with Nathan on the couch watching TV.**_

_**''Our biggest problem is Samantha and Katie's sleeping habits.'' Dan said, ''It's been 8 years since it was just Deb and I in our bed.'' Dan said as it showed Dan, Deb, Katie and Samantha is bed together.**_

_**''Lauren is getting sick as she is only eating Grilled cheese sandwich, we have tried to get her to eat other stuff but she throws tantrums until she makes herself sick.'' Deb said as another clip is played off Lauren with her eating habit.**_

_**''Super nanny we need your help. Please help us.'' Dan and Deb said as they ended their video message.**_

**(BACK IN THE TAXI)**

''Don't worry Scott family I'm on my way.'' Jo said as she closed the DVD player.

**(THE SCOTT HOUSEHOLD)  
**  
Jo rang the doorbell and waited for an answer. ''Hi, I'm Deb. Come on in.'' Deb said as she opened the door and allow Jo to come in.

''Jo Frost nice to meet you.'' Jo said as she came in.

''Dan is at work he should be home at about dinner time.'' Deb said as she walked Jo into the kitchen, we're the kids were sitting eating grilled cheese sandwiches before going to school. ''This is Ben.'' Deb said as she pointed Ben out.

''Hi Ben.'' Jo said.

''Hi.'' Ben said as he got up from the table and headed into the living room. Ben was wearing a pair of Cabrini jeans and a grey Cabrini V-neck top with blue on the lining and Nike trainers and a black Ed Hardy jacket.

''What's you name.'' Jo asked one of the girls.

''Lauren, I'm 10.'' Lauren said as she stayed sitting and eating her breakfast. She was wearing a pair of skinny jeans, a blue V-neck stripy top, pineapple converses and a black cardigan.

''Who are you darling.'' She asked.

''Katie, I'm 8.'' Katie told her. She was wearing a pair of skinny Jeans, a purple Hannah Montana top, white plimsolls and a cream cardigan with purple strip.

''What's your name.'' Jo asked.

''Samantha, I'm 6.'' Samantha said as she got up and hugged Jo. She was wearing jeans, a white top with Cinderella on the front, adidas trainers with snow white on them and a white cardigan.

''Get out of here Ben.'' They heard shouting coming from the other room.

''I wanna watch TV.'' Ben said.

''I'm trying to deal with Luke.'' Nathan said as Deb came into the room to see her 4-year-old grandson taking a fit on the floor with Haley beside him.

''Ben go back into the kitchen and make sure the girls are ready to go to school.'' Deb said as she pushed Ben back into the kitchen. A few minutes later and Lucas had gone still, Haley picked him up and sat on the couch with the 4-year-old on her lap.

''Baby, can you look at mommy please.'' Haley asked as she softly ran her fingers through his hair.

''Momma.'' Lucas whispered he was wearing Batman jeans, a black Batman top and a black Batman jacket with black Batman plimsolls.

''Ssh baby, momma is here.'' Haley said. She was wearing a demin skirt, brown top, black boots that go to her knees and a black cardigan.

''Mom, I'm going to stay off work it's the last day before summer vacation, I'm not needed anyway. I'll look after Luke and you can go to the café, I'll stay here for the others getting home.'' Nathan told Deb. Nathan was wearing jeans, black shirt, black timberland desert boots and a dark navy jacket.

-X-

Later that day, Deb came home from the café to find Lucas asleep on the couch with the others sitting watching TV while Nathan and Haley were in the kitchen making dinner. ''Hi mom, dad is on his way home too.'' Nathan said, he was exhausted, Lucas had slept all day, and it was when his siblings came home and had started fighting with each other that had tired him out.

During dinner everyone talked about what had happened throughout the day, Ben sat back ignoring all the questions. Dan came home was introduced to Jo. "Nice to meet you Jo, I'm Dan." Dan said as he heated his dinner up. "Ben answer your mother's questions." He added as he got himself a drink and heard Deb asking the 14-year-old what he done on his last day at middle school.

"Nothing, cleared out my locker." Ben answered.

"Nice to meet you Dan, as I told Deb I'm just here to watch today." Jo told him as Dan sat down at the table.

"Is Lucas not eating." Dan asked noticing his 4-year-old grandson was not at the table.

"No he took a seizure this morning and has just slept all day." Nathan told him as he pushed his empty plate away.

After dinner Haley and Nathan were getting ready to take Lucas home, Nathan was putting his jacket on when they heard Lucas crying and Samantha crying. "What happened?" Deb asked as they all ran into the family room.

"Lucas pushed me." Samantha said crying as she held the arm of Lucas teddy in her hands.

"Lucas Daniel Scott, did you push Auntie Sam." Haley asked as she knelt to the 4-year olds height.

"Sam and Katie wouldn't give me Wuvey, they pulled him apart." Lucas told her crying as Katie stood back with the rest of Wuvey in her hands.

"You know that you are not allowed to push anyone." Haley told him.

"You know where to go Lucas, onto the naughty step." Nathan told him, he didn't like that his sisters had ripped the bear, but he agreed with his wife Lucas knew he wasn't allowed to push anyone.

"Katie give me Wuvey, and Samantha give me Wuvey's arm." Deb told them as she took the bear and his arm. "I want the two of you to go straight upstairs to your rooms." Deb told them as both girls left the room and went past Lucas on the stairs.

"Mom, if it was any other bear, I wouldn't care but Wuvey is the only way to get Luke to take his medication." Nathan told her as Dan handed Deb her sewing box.

"I know, I'll have him fixed before you leave just give me 10 minutes." Deb told him as she sat to work, she had no brown thread, so she gave him a light pink one, so he would have a scar like Lucas had on his arm.

Nathan went outside to see Lucas after his 4 minutes were up. "Hey buddy, you know why you were put out here?" Nathan asked him as he knelt before him.

"I pushed Auntie Sam," Lucas told him. "I'm sorry daddy." He added before jumping into Nathan's open arms.

"You need to go up and say sorry to Auntie Sam." Nathan told him as he stood up with Lucas in his arms and headed up to Samantha and Katie's room for him to apologize. "Sam, Lucas has something to say to you." Nathan said as he entered the pink ballerina bedroom.

"I'm sorry Sam." Lucas said as he stayed in Nathan's arms.

Nathan left the room after Lucas apologized and it was clear that Sam wasn't interested. "Luke said he was sorry, but Sam didn't care." Nathan told them as he saw his mom finishing up with the teddy bear. "Nanny Deb has something for you." He added to his son as he sat him down on the floor.

"You fixed Wuvey." Lucas said as Deb held the brown bear out to him, Lucas took it and hugged him. "Thank you, nanny, Deb." He added as he hugged Deb and gave her a kiss.

"You're welcome sweetheart, now I didn't have any brown thread, so I used pink and he now has a scar just like you do." Deb said pointing to the pink thread on the bears arm and the scar on Lucas arm where he had cut it when he took a fit while on a play date.

After getting the kids to bed, Dan and Deb went to bed while Jo headed off for the night.

-X-

**Day 2**

On the second day of supernanny Jo Frost held a meeting with Dan, Deb and she even included Haley and Nathan. While they were talking Lucas was on the trampoline out in the back garden while the others were in the family's room watching TV. "I asked Haley and Nathan to sit in on this meeting as I have a few questions about Lucas." Jo told them as she sat down. "Yesterday I saw Ben completely ignore you at dinner time when you asked about his day." Jo said to Deb.

"He ignores me all the time and if he does answer he screams and yells. I've had a14 year old already and he wasn't like that." Deb told Jo referring to a 14-year-old Nathan.

"Sam and Katie also refused point blank to sleep in their own beds." Jo mentioned the fight Dan and Deb had with the 6 and 8-year-old. "I can help with all your problems from answering back to eating and sleeping in their own beds. But you have to do as I say and be firm with them." She added.

"We'll do anything, my parents have paid for us to go with them on a cruise in August and we don't want the kids going with their attitudes and eating problems." Dan told her as he held Deb's hand.

"Lucas does he have problems with taking his epilepsy pills." Jo asked Nathan and Haley.

"Yeah, we have to say Wuvey the bear is going to take his if Lucas is a big boy and takes his." Haley told her she hated fighting with her son and forcing a pill on him, but it had to be done.

"Does Lucas sleep in his own bed or with you." Jo asked them.

"Sometimes he sleeps in his own bed but Hales and I are scared that he'll have a seizure during the night so one of us sleeps on a camp bed on his floor or we just have him in with us." Nathan told him. "Luke loves sleeping in his own bed." He added.

"There is special alarms that are attached to the bed to alert you throughout the night if he takes a seizure." Jo told them, "I'll find out more about them and we'll get Lucas sleeping in his own bed on his own." She told them. "I hope you don't mind me asking how Lucas was diagnosed with epilepsy?" She asked.

"He was diagnosed when he was a year old. The doctors think that the bang to the head he had when he was 8 months old might have been the cause of it. My mom left my drunken step father with him and he dropped him, thankfully it wasn't too high up where the bang to the head could've been fatal." Haley told her remembering the phone call to say her 8-month-old son was in hospital unconscious.

"He seems to be a happy little boy." Jo said as the 4-year-old in question came running in to go to the kitchen to get a drink. "Give me an hour or 2 and I'll be back with new house rules and a reward system and I'll teach you the naughty step routine and the staying in bed routine." Jo told them as she left the Scott household as Lucas climbed up onto Haley's lap at the dining room table.

-X-

2 hours later and everyone was in the hall where Jo had placed the new house rules. Jo read them out.

Others  
Other People's Belongings  
Our Own Belongings  
Swearing  
Hitting, Pushing, Pinching Or Biting  
Must Sleep In Our Own Beds  
Eat What Is Giving To Us  
Eat At The Table  
Answering Back  
Screaming, Shouting, Yelling. Indoor Voices Only When Inside

"For Katie, Samantha and Lucas who has one here and one to take home with him we have reward charts." Jo said showing Lucas his first. It was batman themed with Monday through to Sunday writing down the left hand side and across the top was the 5 things he had to do all day.

Teeth  
Myself  
Hands And Face  
In Bed All Night By Myself  
My Medicine With No Fuss

Katie was Hello Kitty themed and Samantha's was Princess themed, the same as Lucas it had Monday through to Sunday writing down the left hand side and across the top was their 5 things.

Teeth  
Myself  
Hands And Face  
In Bed All Night By Myself  
Swearing or Hitting

As Ben and Lauren were older they were giving jars were Deb could put tokens in them for their good behaviour

Teeth  
Myself  
Hands And Face  
Hair  
Others And Their Belongings-(Only For Ben)  
All My Meals With No Fuss-(Only For Lauren)

"Ben and Lauren if you get 10 tokens you will get 1 hour of TV or Computer, 20 tokens will get you both $5 dollars and 35 tokens will get you $10 dollars." Jo told the older two. "Now for the younger ones, 5 happy faces will get you 30 minutes of TV/ computer. 10 happy faces will get you 1 hour of TV/computer. 15 happy faces will get you a trip to the mall. 20 happy faces will get you a trip to your favourite places. 25 happy faces will get you a trip to the cinema. 30 happy faces will get you a toy and 35 happy faces will get you $10 dollars." Jo told them. "And if you break any rules there will be consequences, for Lauren and Ben they will be sent to the reflection room where they will spend 10 or 14 minutes depending on their age and will lose a token. For Katie, Samantha and Lucas there is the naughty step where they will sit for either 8, 6 or 4 minutes again depending on their age and will be giving a sad face." She added as she finished telling them about the house rules and the reward systems for all the children.

10 minutes later and Samantha was already breaking the rules, she had tried to pinch Lucas. ''Samantha this is your warning, if you pinch Lucas you will be on the naughty step do you understand me.'' Jo told the 6-year-old using a firm voice and down to her height while Deb watched her.

No sooner had Jo and Deb walked away did they hear Lucas crying out. ''Samantha I am putting you on the naughty step because I asked, and Jo asked you not to pinch Lucas and you did, so now you will sit here for 6 minutes.'' Deb told her as she stood up and walked away and sat the timer.

''Samantha may get up but just pick her up and put her back without talking to her and put the timer back to 6 minutes.'' Jo told her as they heard Nathan shout at Lucas. ''Come away from Sam.''

Samantha's time out went on for over 1 hour and a half, she had getting up over 25 times having Deb chase her all around the house until Samantha realized that Deb wasn't letting up and finally sat on the step for her 6 minutes.

''Now, go back to Samantha and explain again why she is on the naughty step. Then ask for an apology and for her to apologize to Lucas. Hugs and kisses and move on.'' Jo told her the last few steps as Deb went back out to Samantha.

''Samantha I put you on the naughty step because you pinched Lucas after you were asked not to.'' Deb told her as she was knelt to her height. ''Now I want you to say sorry.'' She added.

''I'm sorry mommy.'' Samantha told her.

''Good girl give me a hug and kiss.'' Deb asked as the little girl jumped into her arms. ''Now go and say sorry to Lucas.'' She added as Samantha ran into the family room where Lucas was sitting on Nathan's lap playing 'LEGO, Batman: DC Super Heroes.'

''Lucas I'm sorry for pinching you.'' Samantha said as Lucas gave Nathan back his iPad.

''Ok, I'm sorry for laughing at you on the naughty step.'' Lucas told her as Haley came into the family room. ''Momma is it time to go to Brooke's house yet.'' He added as he ran to hug her.

''Yes, Brooke's nanny Rosa called and said she was going to take you and Brooke to the fair.'' Haley told him as Nathan packed up their stuff.

''Okay mom, see you later, Luke has a play date with Brooke.'' Nathan told Deb as he hugged Deb and gave her a kiss on the cheek as Lucas hugged her too.

Later that night Nathan dropped Jo back at Deb's house in time for Samantha and Katie's bedtime. Jo had gone to Nathan and Haley's house to put in the alarms and to talk them through what would happen if Lucas was to take a seizure during the night.

**-X-  
**  
**DAY 3**

Haley, and Nathan had taking Lucas out to see a surprise that Nathan had spent the night before researching. "Hi, we are here to see Joe Williams about Buddy." Nathan told the receptionist.

"I'll get him now, why don't you take a seat." The receptionist told them as she went out the back to get the man.

5 minutes later and Joe Williams came out. "Hi guys come on back here and meet Buddy, he's real excited." He told them as he lifted the counter lid up and opened the door to let them in. "It's epilepsy seizures your son takes." He asked.

"Yeah he does, and you said Buddy was trained to give him more independence and freedom to be a 4-year-old." Nathan asked him as they were led into a room were another worker was holding the leash of a dog.

"Buddy is trained to be an assistance dog to children and teenagers with epilepsy. He can give a 20-minute warning before a seizure occurs due to a scent that is released that only dogs can pick up on." Joe told them.

"What do you say, Luke do you want to take Buddy home." Haley asked the 4-year-old who was sitting on the floor playing with Buddy.

"Can I really bring him home, I like him." Lucas told his parents as Buddy licked his face and Lucas continued to play with him.

"Can we bring Buddy home today with us.'' Nathan asked Joe as Lucas continued to play with Buddy on the floor.

''He can go home with you today if you are ready to bring him home.'' Joe told them as he got the paperwork ready for Nathan to sign.

After picking up Buddy the Scott family headed to the pet store to get puppy supplies, ''Daddy can we get this bed for Buddy please.'' Lucas asked as he pointed at a Charlotte Hornets bed, bowl and collar.

''He can get the bed and bowl, but Buddy needs to wear a special collar for people to know that he is a special dog to look after and protect you.'' Nathan told him as they put the bed and bowl into the cart.

**-X-**

Back at the Scott household Dan had successfully placed Katie into time out without any help from Jo, whereas Deb had help when it came to Ben being sent to the reflection room and both Katie and Ben had lost a token. Samantha had successfully earned a happy face and as lunchtime was quickly approaching it was time to see if Lauren could earn a token as Deb served mac and cheese for lunch.

''If you eat at least half of your mac and cheese you will be able to earn a token, if you can eat the full plateful you will earn two tokens.'' Deb told her exactly how Jo had instructed her to do it. Gentle praising for trying and eating half rather than fight overeating a full meal.

''Half is better than eating nothing at all, but if she doesn't want to eat anything leave her be, she will not starve, you can try again at dinner time.'' Jo told them as they placed the bowls down if front of the kids.

Katie refused to eat anything, so Deb let her get up and leave the table while taking the token she had earned earlier that morning for eating her breakfast.

By the time dinner came around that evening Deb tried again with Katie, this time the meal was chicken nuggets and fries. ''Eat at least two of your chicken nuggets and a few of the chips and you can get token.'' She said as she placed Ben's plate down and went back to the oven to heat up Dan's meal as he had called to say he was on his way home from work. Katie ended up with a token as Jo thought she deserved one for eating her chicken nuggets and trying a few fries.

**-X-**

**DAY 4**

Today was Jo's last day before she left the family to see how they handled the next few days alone before she would be back to help with anything they are struggling with. When Jo arrived that morning, she had seen that both Lucas and Katie had happy faces for staying in their own beds for the night and Lucas had one for taking his medication. ''JoJo this is Buddy, he's a special dog just for me.'' Lucas said as he introduced Jo to his new companion.

''He's an assistant dog he's trained to help people with epilepsy, apparently he can scent when a seizure is coming and will be able to warn us, so Buddy plus the alarms that were placed into his room should help Hales and I be more comfortable leaving him alone at night.'' Nathan told her.

''He's a lovely day Lucas.'' Jo answered Lucas. ''So how did last night go after I left.'' Jo asked both Dan and Deb.

''It was going good until about 5am when Samantha decided to come into our bed and wouldn't settle back in her bed, Katie stayed in her own bed all night and Lauren had French toast this morning and ate all of it, and Ben asked nicely and politely if he could go to the mall with his friends this afternoon.'' Dan answered her as he grabbed his car keys, ''Unfortunately I must head into work for a few hours as another guy has fell ill.'' He said as he left the house.

Nathan and Haley got ready to leave with Lucas, ''We're heading out to, Luke is going to Brooke's for the morning to play then we have a hospital appointment with Luke's Dr'' Haley said as Lucas got the leash onto Buddy.

After the others had left Deb began to see an improvement in how the girls played together and in Ben's attitude, things were starting to look good and show Deb that it was possible for her children to change, when Samantha jumped on Lauren and tried to bite her because Lauren won in the board game they had been playing. ''Samantha, we don't bite anyone, so you will sit here for 6 minutes.'' Deb said as she place Samantha on the time out chair and went to check on Lauren. ''Thank you, Lauren, for not hitting Samantha back, I think that deserves a token.'' Deb told her as she checked her for any bite marks. Jo nodded her head in agreement as Deb has used her initiative with praising and rewarding Lauren. After the 6 minutes was up Deb went back to Samantha. ''I placed you here because you tried to bite Lauren, it's not nice to bite anyone, now I want you to go and say sorry to Lauren and then we will go and put a sad face on your chart.'' Deb told her. Samantha refused so Deb left her on the chair for another 6 minutes. After the second set of 6 minutes Samantha was ready to apologize. After the hugs and kisses and apology to Katie was finished it was lunch time.

''Mom, Sean is here, that's us ready to head to the mall.'' Ben said as he came into the kitchen as Deb was preparing lunch.

Turning around to face her son Deb nodded and asked if he had money for the mall. ''I do, I've some money left over form my birthday.'' He told her. ''I will be back by 4 if I'm going to be late, I'll call you.'' He said as he turned to leave the house with his best friend Sean.

''Lauren, Katie and Sam it's lunch time.'' Deb called out to the front room as she placed the three bowls of pasta and cheese on the table. ''remember a token for eating half a bowl and another token for eating the full bowl.'' Deb told Lauren as she sat down at the table with them. Lauren only ate half of her lunch, but it was an improvement as 4 days ago she would only eat grilled cheese sandwiches. ''Good girl Lauren go and put a token into your box.'' Deb told her as she watched Lauren get down from the table and place her bowl on the side.

After Lunch Dan arrived home and asked if the girls wanted to go into the pool as it was a nice day. This cost another scene with Samantha who didn't want to put sunblock on. ''If you don't put sunblock on then you can stay inside with mommy and Jo.'' Dan told her as he knelt in front of her as Deb finished putting sunblock on the older girls.

''I don't want sunblock on. I don't like it.'' Samantha answered him as she crossed her arms across her chest and stomped her foot.

''Well then when you can stay inside, I'm going to take Katie and Lauren out to the pool. You may follow us out once you put the sunblock on.'' Dan answered her as he headed out to the pool with the older girls. 20 minutes later Samantha was heading out to Dan in the pool, while Deb got the stuff ready for a BBQ when Nathan and Haley arrived after the hospital.

After their impromptu BBQ Jo got ready to leave. ''Keep up the good work, as you can see it is working you just need to stick at it over the next few days. I will be back to see you guys in 3 days' time.

Over the next few days Dan was off work and he Deb worked hard to keep doing as Jo had taught them, Katie had been staying in her own bed, so now Katie was getting a full unrestless night sleep in her own bed in her own room, Lauren did try to go back to getting her own way of having grilled cheese sandwiches, but neither Dan nor Deb gave into her and she is now finishing full meals of what is put in front of her. Ben's attitude had changed he was doing as he was told and not being rude to Deb or Dan as he realized that treating his parents good meant he was given a bit more independence. Samantha was proving to be the stubborn one until the day before Jo was meant to return when she realized that her parents weren't going to give into her, she began to change. Lucas was having the time of his life with Buddy, his Dr's appointment showed that he needed to try different medication as the other ones weren't working.

**-X-**

**Day 7**

When Jo returned to the Scott household she was please with what she had seen from the tapes, they were one of the first families that she wouldn't need to spend a full day with as they seemed to be coping just fine with the new rules in place, only time will tell if Samantha would begin to follow the rules and of course if she would stay in her own bed. ''Good morning guys, I must say I'm really impressed with what I have seen, how did last night go.'' Jo asked as Nathan led her into the front room where the kids where playing.

''Last night Sam slept in her own bed all night.'' Deb answered her, she saw Samantha lift her head and smile she really was proud of herself.

''excellent news, well I don't see any need for me to stay any longer, I saw no problems on the tapes over the last few days.'' Jo said as she got ready to take her leave.

''kids say by to JoJo she has to go help another family now.'' Dan said as he came into the room with Ben as they had been down to the rivercourt.

''Bye bye JoJo.'' The kids called out as they hugged her bye.

Jo waved as she turned to leave the house.

**14 YEARS LATER**

**2027**

Deb and Dan continued with Jo's teaching and the kids were all doing great and they continue to use what they were taught when needed with their young grandkids. Dan is still working with the EMTS and fire department and Deb was able to return full time to her Diner as Lucas got older.

Nathan and Haley after the show went on to have another 3 children Miley Debra who is 10 years old, James Luas who is 8 years old and Lucy Aiden who is 6 years old and was adopted by Nathan and Haley after her parents who wore cops were both killed in the line of duty. Lucas is now 18 years old and has been seizure free for 2 years now, he is in a relationship with Brooke Davis his bestfriend since childhood and together they have twin sons Ruben Nathanial and Jude Daniel. Buddy is still loyal to his human and protects him still.

Ben went on to marry his high school sweetheart Alicia, Ben teaches the 4th grade while Alicia teaches the 2nd grade, together they have 2 kids Owen Benjamin who is 6 years old and Lily Rose who is 4 years old.

Lauren is now 24 years old and is working as a child therapist as the work she saw Jo do inspired her to work with children, she is dating Zach Ramsey who she met in college.

Katie is now 22 years old and is training to be a nurse, she is dating Andrew Gibson who she met on placement as Andrew is training to be an ER doctor.

Samantha is now 20 years old and is studying Art at NYU with her boyfriend from Highschool Ollie Wright.


End file.
